


Devour

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Double Cocks, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Hanzo was what men liked, even if they hadn't known it yet. It was a game, and he won every time. Hanzo lured travelers into the dragon's keep. It was easy enough. Young, brash adventurers came looking for his gold and treasure, and they would find the creature with his sapphire scales shimmering in the torchlight, seated atop the mound. They never expected his humanoid appearance but loved the long, warm tail and the sharp horns. They revered in the sight of his mystical, silver eyes. Most importantly, they fell prey to his massive treasures that lay between his thighs.Human men, bless them, were eager lovers. Often, Hanzo found himself quickly satisfied, then devouring them. Frequently, it was at the same time as he mounted them.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Devour

Hanzo reclined back onto the mound of treasure, his leg propped up on one of the chests as he stroked at one of his two cocks lazily. It was what men liked, even if they hadn't known it yet. It was a game of Hanzo's own making, and every time he won. Luring travelers into the dragon's keep was easy enough. Young, brash adventurers came looking for his gold and treasure, and they would find the creature with his sapphire scales shimmering in the torchlight, seated atop the mound.

They never expected his humanoid appearance but loved the long, warm tail and the sharp horns. They revered in the sight of his mystical, silver eyes. Most importantly, they fell prey to his massive cocks.

Human men, bless them, were eager lovers. Often, Hanzo found himself shooting a load over their cute faces before he bent them over his mound of gold, fucked them senseless with both, then devoured them, frequently at the same time as when he mounted them.

He could Hear the next meal already, loudly clamoring their way through Hanzo's great halls. It was enough to arouse him. Most of the time, his human treats were unfortunate young adventurers, lost in the woods. The second this human rounded the corner, though, Hanzo knew he was different.

He sat up, taking an interest and drinking in the vision before him.

A hunter, clothed in black leather with an arsenal of weapons already surrounding his hips, stood before him. A crossbow lay against his back, and a gun holstered at his side. Hanzo's eye fell to the molten red claw that was the man's left arm. "Infected, I see?" He purred out before reclining back.

The man's golden gaze flashed yellow for a moment as it settled at Hanzo's midsection before it drew upward, locking eyes with Hanzo. "That obvious?"

"Anyone with a mind could see a demon touched you. Let me guess; it has already infected your blood?"

"Incubus," The Hunter responded, taking a step closer. Hanzo shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "Damn near took the whole arm off."

"You should have let him finish fucking then," Hanzo smiled and coyly brought one of his sharp nails to his lip. He shivered, feeling the effects of the demon already in this man before him. Precome dripped down both his heads. Hanzo continued to effortlessly stroke himself, alternating between both his cocks as the man watched, his nostrils flaring. 

The hunter smirked, "Who's to say I didn't let him finish? Maybe he infected me cause I was the best damn lay he ever had."

"Remarkable!" Hanzo let out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back. "And the cure?" He asked.

"Heart of a dragon," The hunter replied. "And I doubt they mean it metaphorically since I also needed the liver of a vampire and the spleen of a werewolf." 

"I see," Hanzo hummed. He rose to his full, towering height and stepped forward, dwarfing the man in front of him. "Do you think I will just hand over my heart?"

"Kinda hoping you would," The hunter gave him a coy smile before letting his gaze travel back to Hanzo's cocks. "Lord, I've been with a good many men but you," he let his voice trail off as he licked at his lips once again. "I know I got to fight you, and reasonably by the end, one of us is going to end up dead, but could I trouble you for one final request, for the both of us."

_________

Hanzo moaned, his back arching as he felt the warm, wet slide of the Hunter, McCree's mouth. Working and bobbing his head frantically, there was no doubt he was in the control of demonic instinct. Hanzo watched the man, kneeling naked between his knees, pump the one cock in his hand, letting his slide across his nose and his cheek as he playfully bobbed his head, deepthroating the other.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he gasped and moaned, the drool dripping down Hanzo's shaft and settling on his balls. "Good boy," Hanzo encouraged, his clawed hand combing through the long hairs of the other, snapping the leather band holding it back and watching the slight curls drape over the man's shoulder.

"Give in to me," He purred out. "Give in to that desire, fuck." He moaned and tossed his head back.

Hanzo wanted nothing more than to grab the back of this man's head, grip his hair tight, and thrust. He wanted to see this cute little human choke on his cocks while tears rolled down his face in delight.

With a pop, McCree released his one cock and winked, stroking the other. "Never fucked a man with a dick like this," He panted, his voice ragged and raw. 

"You mean two cocks?" Hanzo cooed, running his thumb along McCree's cheek. 

The hunter leaned into his caress, chuckling. "Yeah, but, this--" He gestured wildly before leaning down to kiss along Hanzo's shaft, taking his time to worship every part of Hanzo as he described it. "Pretty blue scales that shine like pearls," A kiss. "The ridges along the shaft." He kissed along each of the four sections of Hanzo's cock, his tongue flicking out and catching underneath before nuzzling sweetly again. "All the way up to this tapered tip." His mouth descended once again, taking Hanzo's tip into his mouth. McCree's tongue rolled along the sensitive head before pulling off again with a pop. "I bet you feel amazing." 

Pride swelled inside Hanzo as he lounged back, allowing the man to run his hands freely along his body, taking in his scales and his beauty. "I am a sight," Hanzo agreed. "What else do you like?"

"Vain much?" McCree hooked Hanzo's knee up with one hand while the other grasped his testicles, rolling them in his hand and feeling the weight. "Bet you shoot like a fucking hose," He leaned down, burying his nose in the space between his shaft and balls, his beard scratching at the sensitive skin there.

Hanzo groaned loudly as more precome oozing out of his tip. "When I fuck you, you will see." He purred.

Teeth, sharp and teasing, nipped at his inner thigh. "Maybe I want to fuck you." A warm, wet finger pressed against Hanzo's hole, worming its way inside. "Did you ever think the hunter would want to have the beast instead?"

A second finger met with the first as McCree's lips descended back onto his cocks, alternating between the pair as desire flared through Hanzo, swimming into his head. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but the fingers inside his body and the mouth wrapped warmly around his cock.

Precome oozed, dripping into McCree's beard as his head bobbed, the coarse hair rubbing against his tender flesh as those fingers worked themselves in deeper until Hanzo was a babbling, incoherent mess.

Never had he taken a human cock before. Never debased himself. Never had he allowed such treatment. Yet, when McCree ordered him onto his hands and knees, Hanzo moved. 

Ass high in the air, he felt McCree's hands outlining his thighs. He looked back, seeing how the smaller human needed almost to stand to meet his hole, his cock nestled sweetly between his cheeks.

Hanzo cursed aloud as his eyes settled on that part of McCree; he bit his lip and moaned. Long and thick, it jutted out red and dripping of cum against the almost silvery sheen of Hanzo's skin. He moaned loudly and dropped down onto his elbows, lifting his ass a little higher, "Being made almost an Incubus has served you well, human." He purred.

McCree smirked, thrusting his massive cock along the cleft of Hanzo's ass. "This is all me, Darlin'." He winked. "The surprise comes at the end."

Before Hanzo could retort, he felt the burning stretch of that cock as it breached his rim, stretching him wide. Hanzo moaned. In the past, he had only allowed creatures like him to take him, and none of them, not one, felt this way. "L-lies," He gasped out finally, his teeth clenching to keep from moaning out his ecstasy. 

With every short thrust, his cock moved further inward until Hanzo was sure his body couldn't take anymore. Thick. Wide. Full. Hanzo felt himself nearly drooling as he spread his legs further, wanting-needing to take more of that glorious cock until he felt McCree's hips pressed against his. 

McCree groaned, his hands gripped firmly at Hanzo's waist. "You feel so good around my dick," He moaned as he pulled out before thrusting back in. His cock stroked along that space inside Hanzo, causing fireworks to flair up inside him. 

Hanzo moaned. He tossed his head back and met McCree, thrust for thrust. Under him, his twin cocks bobbed, slapping against his belly and begging for attention as McCree's balls slapped against his own.

Skin slapping against skin. Their moans echoing off the wall as Hanzo closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment and to the hunter behind him.

McCree's hands rolled up Hanzo's spine before gripping Hanzo's horns in both hands. Hanzo's neck craned back as he wailed, only able to move his head where the hunter commanded. And McCree wanted him on his dick.

He could feel the pressure inside him mounting, threatening to crest and spill over the sheets below him.

It was too soon, Hanzo's mind wailed. He tilted his head to the side, catching McCree's lips with his own, their tongues mingling and melding together in perfect unison.

"Gonna cum," McCree panted, his breath hot against Hanzo's throat as he thrust hard and deep into him. "Gonna shoot my load inside you, mark you, Dragon, as my own."

It was too much. That dark voice and those dirty words reverberated in Hanzo's mind and went straight to his cock. Hanzo felt both his cocks spray at the same time, painting his belly white as McCree let out a howling cry. His hips snapped forward one final time, and Hanzo felt the hot cum inside him, filling him.

Hanzo's cocks oozed cum slowly now, draining his balls as he felt his belly expand; heat raced down his spine as his eyes snapped back, over his shoulder as he felt the cock inside him swelling, ballooning inside his ass. Knotting him.

McCree winked, his hand moving through the mess on Hanzo's chest before lifting it to his mouth and licking it clean of Hanzo's spend. "Told you there was a surprise at the end."

________

"You have ruined my sheets," Hanzo hummed, stretching his arms up overhead as McCree pulled free. Six hours later, and he felt the hunger growling in his belly, hungry for a different kind of flesh.

McCree chuckled and watched as the spend oozed out of Hanzo's gaping hole and onto said ruined sheets. "It was worth it, and you know it, Dragon," McCree growled and leaned down, capturing Hanzo's lips in another kiss, his tongue darting out and rolling over Hanzo's sharp teeth. "Is this the part where you devour me now, Monster, or am I now an exception?"

Hanzo's eyes roamed over the other man's body, drinking in his form; he licked his lips. Hunger spiked deep inside him, the way it always did when he felt satisfied and full. "I guess we will have to see, now won't we, Hunter?"


End file.
